


Yellow Tulips

by sentientspoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HOW DO YOU DO ITALICS ON THIS THING HELP, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i just love angst alright, its 3am help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientspoon/pseuds/sentientspoon
Summary: They were yellow. The flowers.Dotted with red and covering the palm of Kageyama Tobio's hand.





	Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah first fic....please be nice and constructive comments are gold.

They were yellow. The flowers.  
Dotted with red and covering the palm of Kageyama Tobio's hand. 

Kageyama remembered staring for so long as these flowers, choking on a sick cocktail of anguish and fear as he recalled the meaning behind these flowers. 

Yellow Tulips-unrequited love. 

For a moment he allowed himself to wonder, foolishly, who? 

"Kageyama."

Hinata's voice coming sudden from the other side of the bathroom door brought on another onslaught of bright petals, this time falling into the toilet Kageyama was crouched beside. 

"What's up with you?" 

Kageyama cursed internally, of course. Who else? 

There's a pregnant pause and then a question, "You ok?" 

He wanted to scream at the idiot. To come hurtling out of the cramped bathroom stall and push him against the wall and shake him. Of course he wasn't ok. The blood spattered flowers in the toilet and the palm of his hand were proof enough of that. He wanted to yell at Hinata. For making the pit of his stomach fall out when he looked at him. For making his heart hurt when he smiled after finally pulling off a quick, their quick. 

Kageyama wanted to hate Hinata. Mainly because he couldn't. Couldn't hate the person who drove him to distraction. Who begged him for hours of his time and "one more toss." Who was his first real partner. 

A friend. 

"I'm fine."

There was a pause and a shuffling of feet. Kageyama watched from his slump on the floor and cringed as Hinata awkwardly asked if he was sure. He was no better at this crap than Kageyama. 

"I'm fine."

Hinata's feet shuffled more as he wondered how to word his next question."

"If you're sure than can you give me one more toss? I think we're really close to perfect." 

Kageyama smiled and coughed. 

"Be out in a minute."

A single petal fell to the floor hidden by the shadow of the bathroom door as Kageyama closed it behind him.


End file.
